Sutilmente
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Chichi acorda um belo dia cansada de quem se tornou e decide dar um novo rumo na vida, mesmo sem saber direito o que significa. O que acontecerá com ela e Goku?
1. Chapter 1

Chichi um dia acordou meio cansada, não furiosa, mas simplesmente cansada. Cansada da vida, de Goku, de suas ausências, de ser negligenciada, de gritar e pedir...tentar se impor para seu marido, tentar conseguir algum respeito de seus amigos...exausta.

Chichi estava cansada até mesmo daquele comportamento que era sua marca registrada: a completa histeria.

Levantou-se bem mais cedo que o normal e fez aquele café da manhã para seus soldados, seus amores e ao mesmo tempo seus algozes: Goku, Gohan e Goten. Deixou tudo preparado para quando acordassem.

Porém, nesse meio tempo, começou a pensar sobre como seria a vida dos seus filhos e do seu marido(marido? Ela não o via há 7 anos e quando veio, foi pra lutar com um monstro que parecia chiclete e não sentia desejo da parte dele...ou será que estava pensando demais..ai ai ai..)

Sentiu-se um peso na vida deles, como se ela não fosse necessária mais, mesmo tendo completa noção de que dedicou seus melhores anos e toda a sua vida em prol da felicidade deles. Queria refletir...ficar sozinha...mas realmente sozinha, não essa solidão que se fazia perceber nos momentos onde estava com a sua família. E nada parecia mais agonizante do que se sentir desamparado no meio de muitas pessoas, ainda mais os seus amados.

Decidiu sair por aí, rodar pela estrada, quem sabe parar em alguma cidade e fazer compras ou ainda mudar ou fugir de casa. _Por que não? Goku e os outros voam, mas nem isso eu consegui. Então porque não aproveitar as delícias de dirigir?_ Pegou algumas roupas e colocou em uma mala, depois colocou no carro. Claro que eles não sentiriam a falta dela...isso era um fato. Só se o estômago roncasse, mas provavelmente eles iriam na casa da Bulma e comeriam tudo o que ela faz para o Vegeta e o Trunks. Ela não seria muito necessária, pelo menos pelo tempo que queria ficar sozinha.

Deixou um bilhetinho dizendo que logo voltava e que era pra eles não se preocuparem e que aproveitassem o fato que mamãe não estaria ali para encher a paciência deles. Sim, sim! Ela escreveu exatamente isso e se sentiu tão mais leve por pelo menos expressar, nem que fosse de uma forma mínima o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

Entrou no carro e saiu dirigindo. Também pensou em abrir a capota do carro para sentir o vento nos cabelos e fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Soltar os mesmos. Sentiu os cabelos ao vento, toda aquela liberdade e juventude que passeava entre os fios de seda negros, toda aquela vitalidade e toda aquela força, sentiu-se uma força na natureza e naquele momento percebeu que não podia parar mais. E continuou a dirigir.

Goku acordou logo depois que Chichi saiu, sentindo o cheiro da sua comida, foi em direção à cozinha, para quem sabe conseguir vislumbrar uma Chichi tranquila, não a mulher furiosa que sempre brigava com ele,mas que mesmo assim não conseguia parar de amar.

Chegando na cozinha, estava tudo pronto. O café servido, mas estava faltando a sua mulher. Com a velocidade costumeira, Goku revirou a casa mas não a encontrou. Tentou ainda sentir o _ki_, mas parecia que Chichi estava mesmo muito longe, com uma preocupação visível e decidido a tomar uma providência depois que comesse, sentou-se à mesa e viu o bilhete de sua mulher.

_Queridos...sei que ultimamente estou muito chata com vocês. Muito mandona e realmente insuportável. Por isso decidi lhes dar um tempo e me dar um tempo também. Saí e não sei quando volto. Claro que provavelmente não sentirão a minha falta, mas deixei o bilhete pra saberem que eu volto, espero antes de começarem a passar fome. Qualquer coisa, se eu não voltar a tempo para o jantar, tem comida congelada pra alimentar 25 batalhões, então deve dar pra vocês por uns 2 dias._

_Beijo da Chichi._

Goku entrou em um estado de desespero tão avassalador que seus filhos acordaram instantaneamente ao ver a variação perigosa do ki de seu pai. E quando eles o alcançaram na cozinha, ele estava tão atordoado que tinha virado Super sayajin e nem havia percebido.


	2. Chapter 2

Chi-chi dirigia seu carro que estava com a capota aberta como se não tivesse amanhã. Nunca havia tido um amanhã, se ela fosse pensar muito bem em tudo o que aconteceu.

Desde nova, sempre foi uma mulher deveras forte, teve que agüentar a morte da mãe, a fúria do pai. Não que o Rei Gyumao fosse um homem cruel, mas a fama dele era assim e não era à toa.

O rei tinha seus rompantes de fúria e Chi-chi era a pessoa que recebia todo o golpe. Melhor ela do que o povo, com certeza. Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

Quando Goku chegou com seu jeito ingênuo, lembrando que eram crianças, ela achou que seus problemas tinham acabado. Era muito complicado pra uma menina que tinha sido criada como um homem achar um marido. E ela achou com uma idade tão tenra, ai como era sortuda.

Contudo, ela descobriu que Goku não só tinha se esquecido dela, como que não tinha a menor ideia do que era um casamento. Ele achava que era uma espécie de comida!

E depois que Gohan nasceu ela sempre ficou em segundo plano, mas era uma posição com a qual estava acostumada. Apesar de ser filha única, ela sempre ficou relegada a posição de filha do rei...a filha esquentadinha do rei. Ninguém sabia que ela era assim por culpa do próprio pai e que ela era obrigada a se defender.

Mas esse era um momento de celebrar. Chichi estava dirigindo, coisa que não fazia há muitos anos. De cabelo solto. Algo que ela só se permitia na infância, antes de começar a lutar de verdade.

Estava se permitindo sentir o vento sem ter o seu marido por perto, sem ter que sentar naquela nuvem ou ainda sem ser transportada instantaneamente de um lado para o outro como se fosse um utensílio sem valor.

"Chega de pensar coisas tristes, vamos agora pensar em algo pra aproveitar essa nova liberdade. Provavelmente não perceberam a minha falta ainda. Devem ter comido tudo e foram treinar, claramente."

Enquanto isso na casa dos Son...

" Pai! O que aconteceu com o senhor? Tá com o ki muito alterado. É um novo inimigo?" – perguntou Gohan com um olhar desnorteado.

"Não...é algo muito pior que isso" - disse Goku com uma voz desolada.

Gohan assustou-se, mas não perguntou mais nada devido à chegada de Goten.

"Bom dia pessoal, onde está a mamãe?" – perguntou Goten.

"Sua mãe saiu para dar uma volta meu filho. Não sabemos quando ela volta ou melhor...se volta." Disse Goku com uma cara de dar dó.

"Mas como, hein? Como assim pai? Se volta? O que o senhor fez dessa vez?" – Gohan gritou.

"Mas porque eu tenho que ter feito alguma coisa Gohan? Porque não pode ser pelo fato dela ter simplesmente cansado de nós e ter achado algo melhor pra fazer?" Goku esbravejou.

"Pai, pense bem. Se fosse pra ela ter ido embora simplesmente por ter achado algo melhor pra fazer, teria sido na época em que nos deixou por 7 anos. Não agora. O senhor a abandonou e ela se manteve fiel, descartando todos os pretendentes. Não pense o senhor que não tinha ninguém interessado. Ela sabia que não era completamente viúva, mas as pessoas falavam, sempre falaram que uma mulher jovem como ela não deveria fechar o coração pro amor, mas ela sempre dizia que o amor dela morreu junto com o senhor. Não tem condições dela jogar fora, sem que o senhor tenha feito alguma porcaria, a vida que ela sempre sonhou. Com a gente em casa, sem ameaças, simplesmente uma vida tranquila".

Goku ponderou, pensou, fez uma cara de que estava realmente fazendo um extremo esforço mental e foi tomado por um imenso arrependimento. De repente, ele começou a chorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten estava estupefato com o choro copioso de seu pai. Não compreendia o motivo pelo qual o grande guerreiro estava chorando como uma criança, como o próprio Goten chorava às vezes. E com a inocência que lhe era costumeira, disse:

"Papai, chama a mamãe pra lhe fazer um cafuné. Toda a vez que eu chorava de saudades do senhor, ela fazia isso e a dor e a tristeza iam embora como mágica. Chama ela pai. Cadê a mamãe? Ela nem veio me dá o beijo de bom dia. Será que ela ficou brava porque ontem eu derrubei ela no nosso treino? Ah, mas eu vou pedir perdão pra ela. Onde que ela tá?"

A cada palavra, Goku chorava e chorava mais.

Goten, vendo-o descontrolado, foi a sua direção, esticou uma das mãozinhas para acarinhar o rosto do papai e disse: "Pode não ser igual ao da mamãe, mas espero que funcione. Te amo papai." Dito isso, deu-lhe um abraço.

O saiyajin mais velho explodiu em lágrimas, causando confusão no pequenino. Gohan também não sabia o que dizer e começou a chorar abraçando os dois, irmão e pai, deixando um Goten impressionado e confuso.

Enquanto isso...

"Meu Deus, que vento delicioso, nunca imaginei que seria tão bom assim dirigir com a capota aberta." – pensava Chichi. – "impressionante. É como se cada fio de cabelo vibrasse, mas não somente com a força do vento, mas com a força do meu coração, com a minha alma. Como se esse cabelo representasse uma alma aprisionada pela própria má sorte em achar que a rispidez seria capaz de controlar o decorrer da vida. Quando eu era criança e livre, ele ficava ao vento, sentindo sua carícia e recebendo a sua força, mas quando comecei a crescer, a primeira coisa a ser controlada foi o cabelo, porque uma mulher adulta deve prender os cabelos...admiro que a Bulma sempre mude os dela! Mas espera! Agora é meu cabelo está solto, minha alma solta...e o furacão se instala, e eu rio para os trovões...mais velocidade, mais velocidade, a minha alma precisa voar" - e aproveitava para acelerar cada vez mais o automóvel.

Chichi, aproveitando esse rompante de liberdade, se levantou, com o carro andando mesmo e abriu os braços completamente, para sentir toda a força do vento e claramente que o carro desestabilizou, fazendo com que quase se chocasse com um caminhão, que aproveitando o ensejo, deu uma buzinada que fez com que tremesse até o fundo de sua alma. Depois que conseguiu dominar o veículo, se jogou na grama rindo descontroladamente.

Logo se pegou pensando em Goku, Gohan e Goten, mas a amargura inicial tinha passado. Estava feliz em ter a sua família, apesar de não fazê-los tão felizes como gostaria e nem deles a fazerem tão feliz mais.

Queria ter Goku só pra ela, como nos primeiros anos de casado, ou melhor, no primeiro, antes de Gohan, queria aquele homem só para si, queria o direito do egoísmo, nem que fosse por mais um dia, contudo, Goku não parecia querer ficar com ela, nem os filhos.

Eles não a procurariam, mas ela se procuraria um pouco mais, tentaria se conhecer ao máximo no dia de hoje e quem sabe no de amanhã? Porque se Goku e as crianças não a procuraram, significa que eles não estão com fome. Será que ela era só isso? A mão que alimentava o bando? – pensava.

Começou a divagar em voz alta. "Se bem que Goten a abraça todos os dias e eu percebo que ás vezes Goku quer me abraçar, mas não como ele abraça o Kurilin, a Bulma ou até mesmo o Mutenroshi, o abraço que ele me direciona é diferente, cheio de receio, temor. Meu marido tem medo de me abraçar, me abraça por obrigação e no leito conjugal,( _Porque eu chamo de leito conjugal? Eu não tenho coragem de chamar de cama? Não tenho coragem de nada?!)_ ele fica todo pudico, delicado, com uma espécie de medo...eu o assusto! Maldiiiiiiiiiiito! Morra de fome, desgraçado.

Mal sabia Chichi que Goku tinha medo de machucá-la com toda essa força, um dia em que ele deu uns tapinhas, quando Gohan era uma criança, ela foi arremessada para fora da casa quebrando a parede, imagine agora?Mas ela não tinha noção desse cuidado do marido com ela.

Decidiu-se ir pra onde o vento a mandasse, levantando e vendo, usando os seus cabelos,a direção que o vento tomava. Conferindo isso, ligou o carro e saiu, dirigindo-se a uma cidade que nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas que a placa dizia que era a terra das histórias de terror.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence, se não Goku seria tão mais fofinho com a Chichi...(suspira)

Chichi é defendida por alguém que não era esperado.

* * *

Chichi avistou a construção que parecia situada em um dos cenários de Poe, "The House of Usher", contudo, as cores eram vibrantes, era possível observar nas paredes rachadas um azul turquesa que lembrava o azul do cabelo de Bulma, nas janelas que estavam avariadas, o laranja que era a cor predominante dos uniforme dos guerreiros Z, exceto Trunks e Vegeta era vívido, haviam detalhes lilases que pareciam muito com o Supremo Senhor Kaio e as árvores cujas copas se assemelhavam ao tom da cútis de Pícolo.

Sem perceber, se viu indo em direção a casa, mesmo achando que era uma loucura, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam. Ela tinha que dar aqueles passos, era um desafio que precisava ser vencido, era praticamente como salvar a terra de um vilão ensandecido que estava instalado dessa vez em sua alma. Cada passo era um golpe nesse vilão e nesse momento Chichi não era mais igual antes, algo tinha mudado.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Son...

Goku tinha convocado grande parte dos seus amigos para uma força tarefa digna de "ultima e única salvação do mundo" para encontrar sua mulher. Os presentes eram: Gohan, Goten ( que estavam muito preocupados com toda aquela situação, mas Goten ainda não estava entendendo nada) Trunks, Vegeta, Mutenroshi, Kurilin, nº18, Yamcha, Puau, Tenshihan e Caos.

Estavam todos em uma completa euforia e bagunça, mas Goku não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada objetivo porque estava aparentemente morrendo de fome.

Os amigos não compreendiam o porquê daquela comoção em encontrar a Chichi. Claro, era mãe dos meninos, mas ela não tinha saído de casa? Goku era um homem tão bom, tão generoso e tinha aquela carne de pescoço como esposa. Como foi que isso pôde acontecer com nosso herói?

Vegeta achava que ela era uma cafona e podia bem ter umas aulas de estilo com a sua esposa, Mutenroshi só pensava que os seios dela eram lindos, mas o gênio terrível, Yamcha e Kurilin pensavam que os treinos de Goku seriam muito mais aproveitáveis se ele não tivesse aquele encosto de mulher junto com ele. Oras, Goku era um homem bem apessoado, não tinha o estilo de Yamcha, claro, mas as mulheres iriam gostar e se Chichi não queria, tinha quem quisesse, né? Isso na visão parca dos amigos do sayajin.

Estavam tão barulhentos, que parecia final de campeonato, mas se podia distinguir vozes dizendo pra ele aproveitar esse presente que Kami-Sama tinha lhe dado e aproveitar a liberdade e aquilo foi irritando uma certa andróide que tinha ido tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do pequeno marido que estava decidido a convencer o amigo a não encontrar a esposa perdida. Com isso, em um momento de fúria, 18 simplesmente explode em palavras, iniciando o seu discurso:

_Vocês são um bando de imbecis. E ainda se dizem seres viventes? Biologicamente viventes e inteligentes? Racionais? Onde está a racionalidade de vocês? Com sentimentos? Onde estão aquelas pessoas que abrem mão de tudo pelo futuro da terra por habitantes que nem sabem quem são vocês? Na última guerra, quem levou a fama de salvador do planeta foi aquele idiota do Mr. Satam. Kurilin – vira-se em direção ao marido - se você fosse metade do jeito que Goku é com a Chichi, eu teria lhe deixado há muitos anos, sua mula. Como vocês querem que uma mulher se sinta satisfeita, feliz, quando o marido aparenta sentir mais prazer lutando e quase morrendo do que em seus braços. _

A cada palavra dita por 18, o grupo se sentia pior e Goku estava cada vez mais desamparado.

E ela continuou:

_Como uma mulher pode se sentir mulher quando o marido declara abertamente que prefere ficar treinando com uma coisa verde(sem ofensa, Pícolo) e com esse verme do Vegeta ao invés de dar uma rapidinha com ela em algum canto – _Kurilin pede pra morrer neste momento e uma alma muito caridosa tampou os ouvidos de Goten nessa hora -_Kurilim, não me olha com essa cara de inocente não, você sabe muito bem a importância do contato íntimo no casamento, da intimidade do casal._

_Todos sabem que esse idiota do Goku sempre colocou vocês em primeiro lugar e a mulher em último. Não me admira ela ter ido embora. Além de ter que cozinhar para um batalhão, nunca ser valorizada e ainda ser ridicularizada pelos amigos do marido...não há quem aguente. Por mais que eu esteja defendendo-a também concordo que não a procuremos – _despertando assim a ira de Goku, ela continuou – _porque primeiramente, como marido, Goku é aparentemente um completo fracassado. O que tem de guerreiro, lhe falta em compromisso conjugal e uma mulher com a força e lealdade da Chichi merece alguém melhor. Porque pra todo mundo que fica aí falando mal dela, vocês sabem que Goku sempre os protegeu, mas quando era em relação a Chichi, a coisa era completamente diferente. Duvido se o mesmo Goku, Kakaroto, o que seja, abandonasse vocês pelos 7 anos, voltasse pra lutar com um algodão doce super desenvolvido e entrasse de volta na vida de vocês esperando que tudo estivesse igual, duvido que vocês o amariam e o receberia do mesmo jeito. E foi isso o que ela fez. Ela o aceitou, mesmo depois de toda essa patifaria que esse espetado fez com ela. Gente, ele colocou o filho deles de 4 anos pra lutar contra uma raça guerreira, ok, em nome da terra, mas pra mãe não existe terra, existe o filho e o marido, a família quando essa se deixa existir. E imagine a agonia dela tentando odiar esse homem sem conseguir? Porque tudo parecia completamente justificado pelo tão falado bem maior? Aff – cansei." _ 18 cai exausta no sofá. Nunca se havia ouvido tanto a sua voz em um ambiente. Acho que nem o próprio marido nunca a tinha ouvido falar tanto. Foi surpreendente e assustador, era de conhecimento geral que 18 era uma pessoa muito observadora. Então quer dizer que ela tinha mesmo razão, Goku era um fracasso como cônjuge.

Goku continuava a derramar lágrimas de arrependimento, raiva, indignação. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que ele sempre evitava. E isso só acontecia quando era algo relacionado à sua mulher. E ele achou que era pra sempre, que eles iriam ficar juntos pra sempre, não importava o que acontecesse. Se deu conta que negligenciou a única coisa da qual ele tinha mesmo que cuidar. Que era sua função. Sua família. Os filhos eram guerreiros, mas e a sua mulher? Aquilo que Kami lhe deu..ele simplesmente não deu valor. E depois disso, só uma coisa seria mais triste: Goku disse então: Estou completamente sem fome.

COMOÇÃO GERAL DOS GUERREIROS. Todos entraram em desespero achando que dessa vez o mundo iria acabar sem chance de defesa. Goku sem fome? Isso era impossível, como parecia impossível que Chichi fosse embora, mas mesmo assim, era algo inconcebível. Todos ficaram embasbacados.

Depois de saírem do choque, todos eles acharam por bem contribuírem par que Chichi fosse encontrada. Era uma questão de paz no universo e não só para os guerreiros.

Alheio a tudo em sua volta, Goku experimentava uma imersão em seus pensamentos. As lembranças vinham como uma enxurrada. Ele se lembrava de quando Chichi o ensinou a dançar, como o tempo os deixou mais à vontade um com o outro, como ela o ensinou a fazer contas e tentou fazer com que trabalhasse honestamente, mas não porque o que ele fazia não era honesto, mas sim porque estava querendo protegê-lo. Os sorrisos que lhe dirigia, mesmo quando ele fingia não estar olhando e os olhos escuros que lhe diziam praticamente tudo o que desejavam, mas que ele era muito burro pra entender, ela lhe dava forças pra continuar. Ela sempre foi mais sabida do que ele. Então ela deveria saber dos sentimentos dele, não é? Ela deveria saber. Não tinha que ser uma coisa a ser falada todo tempo. Isso iria irritá-la mais, não iria? Ela tinha que saber. TINHA QUE SABER DAQUELES SENTIMENTOS QUE ELA DESPERTAVA NELE. O pensamento de Goku ressoava em sua mente como um trovão. Gohan, preocupado com o seu pai, chama a sua atenção: "_Pai, o senhor já disse pra mamãe que a ama?" _Goku ia responder quando Goten surge saltitando e dizendo: "_Eu disse, eu já disse sim! Sempre falo que amo a mamãe porque ela pode esquecer, né?" _

Goku, baixando os olhos diz: _"Eu não disse Gohan. Eu nem sabia o que era amor antes. Eu aprendi tudo com ela. Pra mim, ela sabia dos meus sentimentos. Eu nem sabia o que era uma mulher e ela me ensinou tudo, depois que a gente casou e depois de tudo, o meu mundo mudou e eu me enchi de sensações que eu não entendo até hoje. É muito mais fácil para mim lutar contra qualquer inimigo do que ficar perto da sua mãe e compreender o que é isso que ela causa. É como se o olhar dela me desse tanta alegria e mudasse a minha alma. Eu não entendo, eu não sei, mas de acordo com o que o juiz disse em nosso casamento, de acordo com os votos, ela deveria estar ao meu lado até o fim da vida, até que a morte nos separe e também ela deve deixar que eu a entenda. Ela tem que voltar, ela precisa. Eu não quero viver sem o meu melhor e mais apavorante desafio, porque eu nunca sei qual vai ser o resultado. Eu preciso e eu quero ela de volta. _Disse se encostando na parede e descendo lentamente ao chão.

Vegeta impressionadíssimo com a súbita eloquência de Kakaroto, temeu realmente pelo seu próprio casamento, tratando logo de ligar para sua musa de cabelos cerúleos e com sua delicadeza costumeira disse: _"Escuta aqui mulher, enfia nessa sua cabeça vulgar que eu te amo, amo o moleque e que se você algum dia duvidar disso ou ainda for embora por causa de qualquer coisa, eu acabo com você, tá bom? _Disse desligando o aparelho deixando uma Bulma perplexa no outro lado da linha.

Todos estavam embasbacados com a maturidade súbita de Goku. Talvez o papel de Chichi era transformar o eterno menino em homem, mesmo sem sua presença física, a mera lembrança, já transformava o semblante sayajin. Então todos começaram a ponderar se era viável encontrar as esferas, porque ela não parecia ter morrido e poderia ser ressuscitada por algum dos dragões, não é? 18 foi completamente contra.

_Ela tem que querer voltar Goku. Convença-a. Diga tudo o que disse aqui pra nós. É muito melhor do que um dragão gigante forçando-a a voltar. _

Goku assentiu e logo completou: _"Está decidido. Vou encontrá-la. Nem que eu tenha que ir ao inferno, eu vou encontrá-la._

* * *

_Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito grande, acho que ele dá quase a fic inteira, mas ele foi mesmo necessário._

_Por mais que eu não tenha recebido muitas reviews, eu sei que tem gente lendo essa estória e espero mesmo que tenham gostado dessa parte._


	5. Chapter 5

Ela continuava seu caminho em direção a casa, andando sobre as folhas secas, pensando em quantos outonos ela se ocupou juntando todas as folhas e nem sequer pulava sobre elas e quantas primaveras ela imaginou passar ao lado de seu marido, rindo e colhendo flores. Ou ainda sozinha, colher flores para colocar em um vaso ou ainda correr pelos campos para simplesmente sentir o seu aroma.

Era como se aqueles sonhos simples estivessem presos em um compartimento esquecido em sua alma e agora resolveram aparecer, não que ela não gostasse de simplicidade, mas era sempre atrelada ao marido. E sempre era em prol dele porque nada se comparava a ser a esposa de Son Goku, o guerreiro dos guerreiros.

Embora ele não se comportasse como um marido tradicional, ele era um bom homem, mas Chichi não se sentia mais uma boa mulher, fazia tempo que tinha se esquecido da sua essência, do seu ser. Ela sabia o que era somente sob a perspectiva alheia. Sabia que era uma esposa brava, uma mãe exigente e uma boa cozinheira. Também era uma filha teimosa e criada sob padrões tradicionais. Não sabia falar direito até ir estudar fora e ser ensinada por outras pessoas, mas saber quem ela era...por ela mesma...isso ninguém ensinou e parecia que naquela casa ela iria descobrir.

Subiu os degraus com toda a velocidade até parar diante da porta de madeira. Com as mãos trêmulas fez um esforço para chegar até a maçaneta e com apenas um toque a porta se abriu.

A casa não era escura por dentro, muito pelo contrário. Estava iluminada e parecia um ambiente agradável, podia se ouvir uma música sofrida que fazia com que Chichi se emocionasse, mas não era uma emoção de todo ruim, era uma emoção que mexia com sua alma, que reberverava seu interior e a fazia seguir em frente.

Havia um piano de cauda e próximo a esse piano havia um quadro onde havia uma imagem de uma família, que parecia perfeita de início, de longe, mas conforme Chichi se aproximava, o quadro perdia a forma, perdia a suposta perfeição, contudo, as pessoas retratadas não pareciam menos felizes. O quadro atraía Chichi, a chamava, ela tinha que ir. Tinha que chegar mais perto. O quadro a fazia se lembrar de sua família, tinha uma semelhança, brutal. Eram 4 pessoas, 3 homens e uma mulher. Os homens pareciam descansados, felizes e satisfeitos.

A mulher, contudo, parecia muito cansada; de longe ela parecia forte, decidida e muito elegante, mas Chichi se aproximou e pode ver sinais de cansaço, sofrimento e disfarce. A mulher disfarçava e muito, o que sentia e podia ser visto no seu olhar para os seus entes.

Havia um ressentimento, não declarado. O quadro não era mais estático, mas era vivo, conforme Chichi se aproximava, ela não percebia, mas ficava cada vez mais pálida, mais translúcida, e a mulher ficava cada vez mais nítida. Não, de modo algum elas eram iguais. A mulher retratada era loira, olhos claros e parecia da realeza, trajava roupas de épocas antigas, daqueles bailes venezianos e Chichi, estava com o mesmo traje chinês, simples que ela usava para fazer os mesmos serviços domésticos. Mas ela sentia que eram exatamente iguais, estavam se fundindo, até que a mulher a parou. A mulher do quadro a pediu pra parar. Estendeu o braço em posição de "pare" com a mão aberta mostrando a palma em um claro sinal de proibição. _" Não avance mais Chichi_". – ela dizia.

"_ Mas quem é você?_" – Chichi perguntou.

"_Eu não sei responder quem sou eu na verdade; meu marido e meus filhos diziam que eu era brava, linda e elegante, eles sempre se mostraram abertos a me conhecerem, mas eu nunca o fiz. Achei que deveria passar uma imagem completamente resolvida, que eu deveria ser resolvida, todas as regras claras._

_Eu não sei quem sou Chichi, mas sei que a minha alma está presa nesse quadro porque eu desejei de todo o meu coração ficar assim pra sempre. Porque era o que eu conhecia. Conforme o tempo foi passando eu esqueci meu nome, esqueci do que eu gostava, esqueci o que eu era...mas esse quadro me lembra o que eu fui para as pessoas que eu amei...e essas lembranças me atormentam. Porque eles sempre pareciam felizes, mesmo quando eu não era. Não era justo comigo, eu também tinha o direito, mas eu não lutei por isso, pois pra mim, eu era simplesmente a cozinheira e esposa, mas não era a amiga, a conselheira, eu não me sentia ninguém._

_Eu achava que as coisas não podiam mudar. Eu era uma esposa dedicada, mas esqueci de lutar pelo meu direito de ser mulher, de ter o meu homem que eu tinha que dividir com todos. Chichi, se você chegar mais perto, por causa da semelhança de nossa história, ficarei tentada a possuir seu corpo, perceba que está ficando cada vez menos nítida. Vá embora daqui, descubra quem você é!"_

Chichi não sabia o que dizer e nem o que pensar, embora também não soubesse quem era, ficou clara a necessidade de descobrir, agora era pensar como faria isso. Só tinha uma coisa a fazer. Explorar as possibilidades.

Antes que pudesse pensar como faria isso, ouviu uma voz chamando-a ao longe, não era do seu marido e nem de ninguém conhecido e essa mesma voz a tirou do torpor e a fez sair correndo dali.


	6. Chapter 6

A última recordação que Chichi tinha era uma voz. Se era retumbante ou canora, ela realmente não se recordava. Essa parte estava em branco. O que lhe foi dito também era uma incógnita. A voz não lhe era familiar em aspecto algum, em timbre, em cadência, nada lhe evocava uma possível imagem família. Contudo, a voz a salvou, por mais que não se lembrasse. A penúltima lembrança era uma mulher que estava em um quadro que praticamente iria absorvê-la, mas a mulher a salvou! Simplesmente um absurdo.

Não podia ser verdade, mas, de repente, começou a se lembrar de tantas situações absurdas e que eram corriqueiras no mundo em que vivia, e decidiu que pra ela, o absurdo residia naquele quadro com aquela mulher e aquela família que se assemelhava à dela sendo algo de tamanha periculosidade, ao ponto de absorver a alma de uma pessoa.

Toda essa divagação não ajudou em nada para saber a quem pertencia a voz, sua presença era como se fosse um inseto ou ainda uma lufada de vento que bateu na janela e fez um som que ela acreditava que fosse alguém falando com ela. Totalmente plausível, não?

O fato de ter sido salva por algo imaterial era mais absurdo ainda. Chichi, uma guerreira que estava treinando o filho mais novo, casada com o guerreiro mais forte da galáxia, convivendo só com lutadores, (se bem que ela não tinha certeza se eles a salvariam ou não) ser salva por algo que ela não sabia se era uma voz ou não? Aquilo só vinha para reiterar a importância e peculiaridade da situação.

O mais irônico é que era algo tão simples, se ela pensasse bem sobre o assunto, e olha que estava pensando, algo que era mais apavorante e incomum para ela do que alguma viagem extraterrena e alguma de extraterrestres ou ainda as odisseias pelo tempo e espaço. Não tinha nada de fantástico em ela sair de casa, soltar o cabelo e entrar em uma casa avariada. Isso não era normal também, embora fosse mais comum do que dizer: "Hey, eu fiquei viúva por 7 anos, meus amigos já morreram e ressuscitaram pelo menos umas 2 vezes e o meu marido é um _alien. _O absurdo morava aí e nessa avalanche de pensamentos que se acometeu dela, desde o momento em que saiu de sua casa, ou melhor, desde quando escreveu aquele bilhete para o seu marido e os filhos e outras lembranças começaram.

Lembrou-se quando começou a perceber que as pessoas não sabiam quem era ela por si só, do menosprezo pelo fato dela ter modos diferentes e quando ela começou a ser a filha do rei e deixou de ser simplesmente a Chichi. Quando casou era a mulher de Goku e com a passagem do tempo virou também a mãe de Gohan e Goten.

Notou que era a única do seu círculo que era vista como alguém que pertencia a outra pessoa. Bulma, 18 ou até mesmo Lunch eram mulheres por si só. Bulma era a inteligência do bando e aconteceu dela ser esposa do Vegeta, 18 era um andróide com habilidades fantásticas de luta e que fez um favor ao Kurilin quando se casou com ele e Lunch era a mulher de dupla personalidade, mas isso era dela. Elas eram referências e não tinham alguém pra referenciá-las, o que não acontecia com a Chichi que era sempre a mãe e a esposa.

Resolveu se afastar pra ver o que realmente era, se descobrir, mas ficou com medo, era fraca demais sozinha! Era o que pensava. Repentinamente notou que já estava fazendo isso. Estava só. Estava longe dos seus referenciais, estava se descobrindo. Descobriu também, com uma leve surpresa, que estava de olhos fechados.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas não era recente, era algo que sempre estava ali, mas que naquele momento específico resolveu se destacar, se fazer sentir. Sentiu que algo saía do seu coração e baixou o cenho para ver um corvo! Sim! Um CORVO! Saindo do coração dela! Uma ave abrindo caminho! O bicho era grotesco, fosco, bestial.

Oras, mas em um mundo onde cidades inteiras poderiam ser reduzidas à cápsulas, onde andróides tinham filhos, o que era um mero corvo saindo do coração de alguém? Ou ainda, o que era esse sentimento de alívio e libertação? Será que era possível e normal extrair algo de bom de um acontecido pavoroso? E como ele foi parar ali? Dentro de algo que nem ela conhecia direito, tão íntimo e pessoal? Que tipo de gente carrega uma ave nefasta dentro de si?

A ave tinha uma ligação com ela, tanto que começou a falar e daí ela reconheceu a voz que a tinha salvo:

"_Chichi, há muitos mitos e dizeres que me colocam simbolizando o mau agouro, maldições, atrasos de vida e de resoluções. E por mais que eu recuse essa alcunha de vez em quando, devo admitir que pelo menos na sua vida, eu vim exatamente para isso. Contudo, você quem me criou. Cada vez em que você se deixava totalmente de lado, deixava o comentário mais sério pra depois, cada vez que expunha suas preocupações com histeria, era um pedacinho de mim que nascia em seu coração. Eu impedi você de se conhecer e você se ressentia de tudo isso. Você queria ser calma, respeitada e amada. Mas aprendeu que amor incondicional é igual a gritaria e medo e você passou isso para a sua família. Sei que você quis mudar, e queria saber quem é, mas o tempo passou. Você nunca viveu também por você; sempre os outros, você sempre depois e resultou em mim. Simples! E agora? O que você vai fazer? Vai continuar a mesma coisa ou vai descobrir algo?"_

Chichi nem pensou:

" Já que me salvou, não posso terminar a minha jornada ainda. " E saiu correndo sem rumo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DBZ não me pertence...se não...HOHOHOHOHO

Chichi estava estupefata depois toda aquela comoção com o corvo, ela corria, corria e corria. Não sabia muito bem para onde estava indo e certamente esqueceu-se do carro que tinha deixado próximo à casa. E como carros poderiam estar encapsulados, mas não eram baratos, ela voltou ao seu veículo e decidiu tirar uma soneca, quem sabe depois de um cochilo ela saberia mesmo o que fazer...se voltava, se iria, se girava ou parava no mesmo lugar...

Enquanto isso...em uma certa casa em uma certa montanha...

Goku ainda hiperventilava diante de tanta eloquência que proveio do seu ser e todos os seus amigos andavam igual baratas que tinham experimentado algum tipo de veneno, enquanto Gohan, o cérebro afiado da família colocava o investimento da mãe para funcionar.

Analisando o bilhete, viu que não tinha mesmo nenhuma pista de onde sua mãe poderia estar, o que era inacreditável, já que sua mãe era uma mulher que planejava cada detalhe de sua rotina.

Sentiu uma espécie de transformação no _ki_ dela, como se a essência de sua alma estivesse em um processo profundo de intercambio, algo está se invertendo e mudando a polaridade do ki dela, ela seria a mesma aparentemente, mas como ela retornaria?

Ainda podia sentir uma espécie de amor, embora sentisse medo do que poderia encontrar quando revesse sua mãe. Sabia que uma mudança tinha ocorrido, mas não podia deixar de tentar encontrá-la. Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual ela ainda não tinha sido encontrada. Ninguém tinha se atentado a esse fato ainda. Que ninguém tinha tentado localizá-la pelo _ki. _Bom, papai disse que tinha tentado, mas não havia conseguido, o que não deixa de ser uma estupidez sem tamanho.

Gohan tentava raciocinar: "_ Mas o que será que aconteceu com mamãe? Será que ela não nos ama mais? Onde será que ela foi? Ninguém nem tentou ver com o vovô ainda? Ah sim, papai ligou pra ele, mas não quis alarmá-lo. E também parece que teve a busca pelo ki. Tudo bem...não parece ser um desastre total...contudo...mamãe...o que será que fez você sair daqui? Será mesmo que a vida com a gente é tão insuportável? Será que você não vai voltar? Ok, sem pessimismo. Goten não está entendendo nada e eu estou seriamente preocupado com o fato de papai falar tão bem, pensando tão claramente e ainda nem falou de treinar. E o pior: Ele está completamente sem fome! Kami-sama nos ajude! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não posso deixar a minha família ser destruída assim! O que será da gente? Eu havia perguntado ao papai se ele tinha dito que amava a mamãe, mas eu mesmo não me lembro de ter dito...Ela sempre foi muito rígida comigo, mas eu nunca a agradeci pelos cuidados...nunca. Eu achava que era meio que obrigação de mãe, era o trabalho dela...ai meu Deus!_

Todo esse diálogo se passava na cabeça do primogênito de Goku que estava encostado na parede em uma posição no mínimo curiosa. Não se sabe quando, mas ele se vestiu como o Grande Saiyaman e estava com os dedos em V só que horizontal...uma cena um tanto quanto bizarra.

Enquanto Gohan estava em profunda e destorcida meditação, o pobre Goten, que não sabia se chorava, se sorria ou se ainda comia, se atentou ao fato que o carro tinha sumido, algo incomum na casa dos Son, levando em consideração que todos voam ou quando não voam ainda tem o transporte instantâneo.

Goten nunca tinha parado pra pensar sobre o motivo pelo qual eles tinham um carro, papai podia teletransportar todo mundo, então pra quê? Aí recordou que ele pertencia à mamãe e por mais que parecesse inútil, aquilo era dela e não tinha o que fazer para que ela se desfizesse do mesmo.

Até tiveram uma discussão muito séria, onde Chichi saiu chorando, o que surpreendeu e muito a todos os moradores da casa, já que ela não tentou vencer através dos gritos como já era de costume. Algo tinha chamado a atenção: Chichi explicou entre lágrimas que o carro era a única coisa que atestava a presença dela naquela casa, já que era a única que precisava dele e que se o carro fosse embora, não tinha mais nada pra dizer que ela também estava ali.

Aquilo por si só era um exagero, achava Goten! Tinha fotos da mamãe por toda a casa! Roupas femininas, maquiagem, pincéis, panelas, colheres, tudo o que ela usava! Como ela dizia que aquele carro era o que a representava em casa? Mamãe endoidou, pensava o menino.

As coisas dela ainda se encontravam um pouco por ai, ele pensava...Como ela achava que não pertencia a ….KAMI SAMA! Goten começou a pular e rir e quase arrasou o teto no processo, despertando Gohan de sua meditação pouco ortodoxa que foi em direção ao irmão mais novo antes que sua mãe não tivesse mais casa pra voltar.

"Goten-kun, o que aconteceu?" Gohan indagou.

A criança disse entre risos e lágrimas que tinha encontrado uma maneira de encontrar a mãe deles através do tal carro.

Goku que se encontrava em um estado letárgico, juntou-se ao caçula e chacoalhava tanto o menino, que sabe-se lá Kami o que aconteceria se ele não fosse um sayajin.

"Pai, calma! Chega! Você vai me matar de tanto rir! Me solta que eu te conto! Deixa eu tomar um ar! É assim: o carro da mamãe tem um negócio que ajuda a achar ele quando some! Já que ela levou o carro e não tá dando pra achar ela pelo ki, se a gente achar esse negócio, a gente acha ela!"

A fala de Goten levou todos os presentes a uma comoção jamais vista, a não ser quando eles salvavam o mundo e todos eram curados pelo Dragão ou ainda pelos remédios poderosos da Corporação Cápsula. Contudo...Vegeta com sua delicadeza costumeira exclama:

"Mas seus idiotas! Vermes imbecis! Onde está o tal negócio? Vocês podiam comemorar depois de encontrarem aquela cafona, não é? Bando de idiotas! Vamos procurar essa inutilidade antes que Kakaroto realmente traga a destruição total do universo dando uma de inteligente por aqui!" Goku pareceu magoado com a fala de Vegeta, mas compreendeu que essa era a maneira idiota do amigo de demonstrar sua preocupação pelo fato de sua mulher estar desaparecida. Goku assentiu e tentaram iniciar a busca por um ponto fundamental: "Onde vocês guardam o negócio, pai?" questionou Goten.

Mas é claro que Goku não sabia! E por quê? Porque quem conduzia a casa era Chichi! Ela arrumava tudo! Cada detalhe da casa era pensado e realizado por ela! Como se fosse um pequeno universo comandado por sua deusa que dizia onde cada coisa deveria estar e o que cada coisa deveria fazer...olha ele pensando com coerência novamente..."Kami-sama, o que eu farei? Me dá a oportunidade de ser um marido melhor! Desse jeito nem eu me aguento!"

Uma força-tarefa foi composta e procuraram o negócio (que ninguém parecia saber que era um localizador) na dispensa, na cozinha, no quarto, na lavanderia e até mesmo na banheira, mas claramente não encontraram nada.

Verdade seja dita, o método de busca não era dos mais eficazes: consistia em uma fila indiana composta por pelo menos uns 10 homens estranhos, que eram conduzidos pela miniatura de Goku, que dava uma olhadinha singela e frustrava a esperança de encontrar o tal "negócio" com um sorriso displicente no rosto infantil.

Claro que essa ação não era tão serena quanto podia parecer, já que entre esses 10 homens estranhos estava o príncipe dos Sayajins, cujo orgulho era notório e inversamente proporcional à sua paciência. Em uma tentativa de apressar o encontro do tal negócio, Vegeta elevou seu ki a potências inimagináveis, o que ameaçou e muito a estrutura física do lar de Goku e dos outros, o que fez com que Goku, em um movimento instintivo, desse uma voadora no amigo para acalmá-lo e aproveitando assim para se acalmar e preservar a casa onde tinha passado os melhores momentos com sua família.

Goku se sentiu calmo depois de bater em Vegeta, que proferia os mais grotescos impropérios no canto da sala com o nariz sangrando, e subitamente começou a ponderar sobre o que acalmava Chichi.

Existiam os carinhos do casal que tinham uma frequência satisfatória na opinião dele, mas que não pareciam suficiente pra ela, cozinhar muito, o que a deixava exausta, que não parecia ser o mesmo que calma, contudo lembrou-se de um fato que começou aos poucos mudar sua mulher no íntimo.

Ele se lembrou que Bulma tinha convidado Chichi para fazer parte de um tal de _Book Club_, que Chichi explicou que se tratava de uma reunião de mulheres para conversar sobre um livro que tivessem lido. A ideia era cada uma ler um diferente, para depois conversarem sobre o que cada uma tinha entendido.

Inicialmente Goku tinha achado aquilo sem propósito algum, mas percebeu depois de algum tempo, que Chichi, além de mais culta ou inteligente, ele não conseguia distinguir, estava aparentemente mais feliz! Depois de umas semanas nesse tal de _Book Club_, os pacotes começaram a chegar à casa deles, eram sempre livros usados, já que eram mais baratos, ou ainda uns novos, não importava, mas toda a semana o carteiro estava lá com mais um pacotinho que fazia com que os olhos escuros de sua esposa brilhassem de maneira peculiar.

Já que eles tinham essa propriedade, provavelmente poderiam ajudar a saber o que estava acontecendo, o porquê dessa fuga repentina, talvez até onde ela pudesse estar...

Com isso, Goku saiu da fila, que já estava completamente destroçada e foi até o quartinho dos livros. Abriu a porta e começou a sentir um aroma peculiar. Era um cheiro de livros novos com velhos e o perfume de sua mulher. Era no mínimo, perturbador.

Começou a olhar em volta e algo chamou a sua atenção, haviam livros novos, alguns que não tinham saído dos pacotes e um mais velho que estava sobre a mesa, aberto, como se estivesse acabado de ser lido.

Os mais novos tinham algo em comum: todos destacavam que ela não se sentia amada. Ela buscava nos livros uma resposta para o fato da família dela não a amar mais, como se isso fosse mesmo verdade. Parecia que ela acreditava mesmo que não era amada! Isso era horrível. A constatação o atingiu como um relâmpago, embora ele estivesse se esforçando para não cair no mesmo desolamento, ficou tão ou mais consternado do que quando ouviu o discurso de nº18.

Mas não podia se dar por vencido, a alma guerreira não permitiria tal coisa. O livro mais antigo que estava sobre a mesa atraiu a atenção de Goku. Dizia: Histórias Extraordinárias. Quem sabe podia ter uma dica excelente e alegre de como encontrá-la!

Ao manusear o mesmo, decepcionou-se ao notar a tristeza que emanava do livro e ele uma história e ficou imediatamente preso a ela, pela temática de um marido que aparentemente era devoto à esposa, sua beleza, mas só no momento da pintura de um quadro. A mulher parecia clamar por sua ajuda, mas no final, a vida dela parece sugada para o quadro que ele estava pintando. Ela morre em prol da obra do marido! Parecia que Chichi tinha lido muito aquele texto, já que o papel parecia puído.

Goku entrou em um devaneio mórbido, refletindo de uma maneira assustadora se ele poderia ser comparado ao pintor, que matava sua mulher aos poucos. Teria ficado na lamentação eterna, caso não tivesse ouvido os gritos de Gohan dizendo que tinha achado o localizador de carro.

"Vamos encontrá-la!" - Goku disse resoluto. Saiu em disparada, não esquecendo de trazer o livro estranho consigo.

* * *

Bom, dessa vez eu procurei referenciar mais a obra que me inspirou a escrever essa fic. Será que alguém sabe o autor e o conto dele que me inspirou? Eu tentei mesclar o humor, mas parece que não deu muito certo. Desculpem a demora! Espero que gostem!


	8. Chapter 8

Então...esse é o último capítulo...finalmente o fim dessa fic que me fez crescer muito como pessoa. Agradeço a todas as reviews que eu recebi, que podem não ser muitas, mas me deram forças pra terminar. Claro que deu vontade de não terminar...por causa da ausência de reviews do último capítulo...e foi daí que eu percebi que eu preciso mesmo me esforçar mais e ver os motivos pelos quais eu escrevo! Claro que eu quero dicas e ser reconhecida, mas eu não estou nessa só pra receber comentários, mas pra ser uma ficwriter decente e os merecer.

Sim..terá um epílogo..coisa que eu nunca fiz, bom...stay with the show!

* * *

Goku não sabia dizer o que sentia no momento. Na verdade, todo esse negócio de sentir não parecia ser com ele. Claro, havia amor pelos filhos e amigos, mas ele sempre pensou nisso como uma convenção que ele foi aprendendo.

Até mesmo seu casamento foi assim. Ele sabia que tinha prometido e como um homem honrado, cumpriu. Simples assim. Apesar dos momentos aparentemente tranquilos no começo da união, ele nunca teve a oportunidade de meditar sobre aquilo.

Ele sabia que as pessoas dependiam e gostavam dele, só que não sabia o motivo. Será que ela pelo corpo musculoso? Pela força descomunal? Ele nunca soube. Todos diziam que ele era um cara ótimo, mas ele nunca soube o que era ser ótimo. Tentou uma conversa íntima com Chichi uma vez, agora que se lembrava, foi pelo menos uma semana antes desses dias loucos começarem...

"_Chichi, você me acha um cara legal?"_

"_Claro que sim meu amor! Por que essa pergunta?_

" _Bom, eu sempre escuto as pessoas dizerem isso, mas eu realmente não sei se é realmente legal matar outros seres pelo bem do resto...eu nem entendo o que é esse tão falado bem maior...Chichi, o que você acha? Eu sou um bom homem?_

" _Goku, falando bem sério, bondade é superestimada...e você é um bom homem nos aspectos em que sua bondade é exigida. Agora...nos outros..onde ela tem que ser sentida e querida por você..ela não aparece muito..."_

"_Como assim Chichi..? "_

"_O jantar está pronto...vamos comer?"_

Lembrou-se que naquele jantar em especial, Chichi estava muito quieta. Todos estavam na mesa, felizes porque ele tinha voltado, preparando os treinos, pensando quando podia começar, só que Goku não sabia o que Chichi pensava sobre isso, somente porque não se preocupou em saber. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma função na vida dele, sabia que precisava da ajuda dela, só que nunca soube da vontade dela.

Ele nunca pensou que essas ausências, mesmo na presença de sua mulher, pudessem causar tanto desatino. Ela foi embora! Ele não sabia como proceder. Será que ele achava que ela era apenas alguém para ajudá-lo a sobreviver? Não! Isso ele já tinha resolvido! Chichi era o desafio mais assustador que ele já tinha enfrentado.

E perdera! Miseravelmente! Perdera quando escolhera abandoná-la em vez de lutar ao seu lado, usando aquela desculpa esfarrapada de "o mal me persegue". Perdera, quando deixava que ela ganhasse aos gritos, quando permitia que seus amigos a irritassem somente para vê-la mais nervosa. A primeira derrota de Son Goku foi para ele mesmo. Ok, não era bem a primeira derrota, só que ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele sempre ia treinar mais quando era pra abater um inimigo, só que dessa vez o inimigo era ele mesmo. Ele nunca fez sua parte em relação ao casamento...sempre recebeu, ainda que não merecesse, ainda que ele percebesse que Chichi estava cada vez menos feliz, ele não fez nada para mudar isso. Só que ele queria, mas não tinha ninguém o convencendo ou ensinando como ser um homem casado.

Vegeta era um abençoado. Ele e Bulma com aquele humor dos diabos, se deram bem. Bulma não era tradicional e consequentemente, seus pensamentos sobre relacionamentos eram diferentes. Chichi não podia ser tão dinâmica porque ela esperou por ele. Achou que ele os levaria, mas ela teve que assumir esse papel.

Essa corrente de pensamentos o estava assustando mais que de costume. E ele tinha tempo. Tudo bem que ele sabia seguir o radar do dragão, mas os amigos acharam melhor colocar ele pra descansar, já que o nervosismo dele colocaria tudo a perder.

Então, as almas que se acharam mais aptas, colocaram o rastreador pra funcionar. E chamaram a nuvem e se colocaram para procurá-la. Ele ainda estava com os livros nas mãos, tentava achar uma resposta, mas a mente densa dele não conseguia fazer nenhuma associação relevante.

Foi relativamente fácil achá-la, depois que o localizador apitava sem cessar por causa do carro. O veículo estava ali, intacto. Chichi podia ser vista de onde eles pousaram, mas havia mais uma presença por ali.

Um corvo, o mesmo que tinha saído do coração de Chichi a um tempo atrás estava ao lado do carro, como um guardião protegendo seu bem mais precioso. Só que o bicho, além de grotesco era gigante.

A abordagem mais óbvia foi um kamehameha, que claramente não funcionou. Esse corvo não tem nada a ver com um inimigo físico, excluindo-se o fato que ele podia machucá-la e muito. Goku sentia isso, sabia que aquela criatura estava ligada a ele de alguma forma muito torpe.

Chichi estava dormindo profundamente. Sonhava que dançava com Goku, dessa vez em um terno preto, diferente do casamento deles, eles rodopiavam. Ela, com um vestido vermelho, um decote profundo, sapatos de salto alto. Nunca havia usado essas roupas. Ela queria ficar ali pra sempre. Por ela, dormiria assim...e dançaria com seu amado até o fim da vida...aquele era seu maior desejo. Fazer com que um dia Goku dançasse somente com ela. Nada além e nem aquém.

O corvo disse que Goku deveria mandar os amigos saírem dali, coisa que foi recusada terminantemente. Mas não pelo próprio Goku...mas sim por aqueles que moldaram toda a sua existência.

Goku, em mais um arroubo, mandou que todos saíssem dali. Que aquele era um assunto somente dele, os filhos discordaram, embora soubessem que ele estava certo. Só que não é lá muito saudável enfurecer um sayajin como Goku e até mesmo Vegeta, que grunhia e muito ao admitir, disse para todos se afastarem.

O corvo, em uma alusão clara à esfinge de Tebas, manteve sua guarda ao automóvel e disse as seguintes palavras:

"O que a sua mulher deseja? Um detalhe, se você errar, a alma dela vai embora junto comigo."

"Como? Como eu posso saber o que ela deseja?"

"Você não a conhece? Não são casados a tanto tempo? O que sabe dela?"

Em um rompante de inteligência, Goku pergunta se faz parte da questão, o que o corvo replica que não. Ele pode responder livremente, quem sabe até o ajude nessa missão tão complicada. Só que ele não pode dizer o que ela deseja, nada de afirmações, somente suposições.

Goku começou a meditar...lembrou do casamento...claro..ele não era um ser ignóbil e insensível. Ele se lembrava de alguns flashs...mas teve um detalhe que chamou a atenção. Uma conversa entrecortada entre Chichi e Bulma. Um relance de frase, não chegava a completar uma frase inteira.

Encheu o peito e gritou:

"Chichi quer dançar em um salão, com um vestido vermelho e quer que eu use um terno preto, diferente do nosso casamento. Quer que eu dance com ela sem empurrá-la, sem dizer que preciso treinar e que aquilo não serve pra nada. É isso o que ela deseja."

Depois disso..tudo ficou negro como o tão desejado terno...


	9. Epílogo

Bom, Chichi e Goku ainda tem muitos problemas, claro! Ele ainda é tido como o salvador do mundo, coisa que ele aprecia. Contudo, pequenos detalhes puderam ser observados.

Por exemplo: 18 e Chichi estão MUITO amigas. Depois que ela retornou, Goten contou em partes sobre o discurso dela e Goku complementou com riqueza de detalhes. Chichi nunca imaginaria algo assim e finalmente pode fazer mais uma amiga. Claro que os assuntos permeiam o universo feminino, mas Chichi sente-se satisfeita quando 18 sugere um livro novo pra ela e vice-versa.

O clube do livro ganhou uma versão Guerreiros Z. Aparentemente, Bulma ameaçou Vegeta ou algo assim, talvez a ameaça partiu de Goku...não se sabe...mas alguém foi ameaçado e agora todos se reúnem para falar de seus livros, até mesmo os que tem somente figuras.

Goten e Gohan adquiriram um hábito novo em se declarar para a mãe deles todos os dias e pelo menos prepararem uma refeição. Depois que viram quanto trabalho dá, eles agora ajudam a preparar todas...com a colaboração nada desejada de Goku, que de acordo com o livro: "Como ser um bom marido" está participando de todas as atividades do lar.

Chichi ainda se sente insegura, mas quando a sexta-feira chega, ela corre para o guarda-roupa e pega o vestido vermelho, depois vai em direção ao seu belo marido e vão para o baile semanal...


End file.
